Dinner and Roses
by Mrs.Scott323
Summary: My very late Valentine fic. Kind of. Jibbs, dinner and memories. And I completed my dare!


**_Someone dared me to write a fic with "I hate it when you're right." looks in a certain direction. And since I'm not one to back down from a dare: here it is! Not really sure I like all of it but I sure like parts of it :p_**

* * *

**Dinner and Roses**

It had been a long, difficult day at work and Jenny was glad it was finally over. She was exhausted. People might think that being the Director of a Federal Agency only required desk work but there was much more to it. All those meetings and keeping Gibbs out of trouble really pulled the energy right out of her.

As she closed the front door of her house behind her she started to take her heels off. After walking on those for an entire day she was glad she could finally wear something more comfortable at her feet. Her old yellow fuzzy slippers were waiting in the hall closet just like every other day. Quickly she changed them and continued her path to the kitchen. It had been a really long time since she had something to eat, she even skipped lunch today and her stomach was calling for some food.

On her way to the kitchen she passed the small table in the hall. On it stood something she hadn't seen before today. It was a beautiful bouquet of flowers, and it were her favourites, peach coloured roses. She smiled at the sight, maybe Noemi ran into them while she did some shopping and decided to buy them. Not being able to resist, she moved closer to the flowers, to take in the scent. She searched for a card between the petals but there was none to be found.

Tomorrow she would ask Noemi about it but for now she was going to relax and finally catch up on some sleep.

* * *

"Cynthia, are there any calls for me?" 

"Not yet but there are a few emails you have to read and a few invitations."

"Thank you Cynthia, and if Gibbs comes up.."

Cynthia finished her boss' sentence. "I'll tell him you're in a meeting."

Jenny smiled at her. " Thank you".

Cynthia really was a gem. Somehow she always seemed to know when Jenny needed some time alone, or when she needed to keep Gibbs out. Jenny entered her office and saw something on her desk.

Another rose.

This time, there was a card.

The door opened behind her. Cynthia's head appeared around the corner.

"I forgot about that. Someone left a flower on your desk. Well, technically my desk, but your name was on the card so I was so free to put it on your desk."

"And you didn't see who did it?"

"No, it was just lying there when I got here."

"Alright, thank you Cynthia."

Jenny turned back to her desk, picked the flower up and read the card.

"_Jenny, it might be a bit late, but_

_Happy Valentine's Day._

_-X"_

In her mind, wheels were turning at full speed. Mentally she listed every possible name who could've sent her this flower.

There were a lot of men who could've sent it. But not much of them knew her favourite flower. Or maybe it had been a lucky guess. She wasn't sure. But one thing she knew for certain. The list definitely included one Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

* * *

Later that day she was still in her office, the rose was in a small vase on her desk, and every now and then she couldn't help but glance at it for a moment. 

There was a knock on the door. Surprised, she looked up, as far as she knew she had no appointments.

"Come in."

The door opened and Gibbs entered.

"Trying to surprise me again?"

"Not this time. Cynthia blocked my way."

"She did?" Jenny bit her lip to stop herself from laughing out loud. "How dare she."

"Don't play so innocent. I know you put her up to that."

"I would never do such thing. Anyway Agent Gibbs, why are you in my office?"

"I just wanted to go for some coffee, and I was wondering if you wanted to join me?"

"Coffee? What, no dinner this time?" She smirked slightly.

"That would be a very early dinner, it's not even three o' clock."

She threw one last glance at her desk, there was not much work left, and she could really use a break.

"Fine, but not for long."

He nodded "Sure" They exited the office together, his hand on the small of her back, guiding her through the door opening.

Avoiding all curious glances they took the elevator down and left the building. Outside, the rain was pouring. She cursed herself for not noticing the rain before. She pulled him in the closest store she saw.

"A Starbucks Jen?"

"I wasn't planning on getting soaked just to get a decent cup of coffee."

"So you settled for a Starbucks."

He wanted to continue but then he saw the annoyed look on her face. If there was one thing he remembered about Jen from all those years ago it was her dislike of rain.

"What was it you wanted to talk about? I assume you didn't take me out for coffee for no reason."

"It's something with the case. All evidence is pointing towards one person. The Colonel's brother."

"And the problem is?"

"I don't buy it."

She sighed. Typically Jethro, the one time he had a case that was very easy to solve and he had to make things difficult again.

"What does Abby's and Ducky's report tell you?"

"They said it had to be a man that killed him, or at least someone that is six feet tall."

"I still can't see the problem."

"The first time I came by his house to tell his wife he had died, there was this look in her eyes. That she was not that surprised we showed up. She tried to hide it but.."

"Your famous gut again?" She rolled her eyes, she knew his gut was hardly ever wrong but this case was practically solved. There was no need to keep the team working late again for something that probably turned out to be nothing anyway.

"Just close up the case Jethro, your team deserves a night off." She finished her coffee and looked at him. "And that's final."

"Whatever you say, Director."

* * *

That night, she went home a little early. The small coffee break with Jethro had really helped to clear her mind. She finished up her last files in no time and sent Cynthia home early. There was a light burning inside her house. Noemi was probably still there, finally she had a chance to ask her about the flowers. 

"Noemi? Did you put those roses in the hall?"

"She's not here Jen, I sent her home an hour ago. But yes I did."

"Jethro? What are you doing here?"

"You wanted dinner, so I thought I'd cook."

" You can cook?"

"Don't sound so surprised, no one can live on take out alone."

She smiled at him, and followed him to the dining room. The table was already set up, and as a centrepiece, there were more roses. She sat down at her usual spot and waited for him to bring dinner in. The first thing he put out there was something oddly familiar. It was the same dinner they had on their mission in Positano. But that time, it had been her who did the cooking and it was him distracting her while she was making their dinner.

"I'm surprised you paid attention while I was cooking, you seemed so occupied with other things."

Jenny smirked at him, she remembered that night very well, it was the same night as they had discussed a while ago. He put the salad on the table and sat down across from her.

"I remembered you said something about wanting to finish that dinner, because we never did that before."

"I can't believe you remembered that!"

"Oh you'd be surprised how much I remember." They ate in silence for a while. Enjoying the food and each other's company. It had been a while since they had dinner together. Maybe even before his coma.

Suddenly, Gibbs rose from his seat and left the room without saying a word. Jenny followed him with her eyes, wondering where he was going.

It only took a few minutes for him to return, he held their dessert in one hand and a package in the other. Her curiosity took over and she asked him the question that was burning on her lips.

"What's that?"  
"Well, you'll just have to open it to see, won't you Jen."

He handed her the gift and she unwrapped it quickly. Inside the box, there was a coat. One much like the one she left on that plane all those years ago.

"Is that?"

"I tracked down the store we bought the first one at. Apparently these coats are back in fashion or something, I had the first new one."

Amazed, Jenny let her hands slide over the coat, it was just as soft as she remembered, but together with those happy memories, some others returned. Like the one when she left that coat the first time.

Looking across the table, she knew he was reliving that day too. She opened her mouth to thamk him again for her gift, but he was the first to say something.

" Why did you leave?"

She put the coat down, she had been afraid of this conversation for a while, ever since they met again, she was dreading the day this conversation would follow.  
"I was afraid, and my father had trouble with La Grenouille. I didn't want to get you in any danger and I was afraid of how fast we were going." She knew he wouldn't be satisfied with this explination but when she looked at him she saw an understanding look in his eyes. Apparently he didn't want to ruin the moment either. She looked down at her coat again.  
"If I knew you'd been coming I would've gotten you a present too." She smiled mischievously at him as he replied. "You don't need one."  
"Oh I think I do.."  
She made her way around the table, keeping his eyes locked with hers. She would probably regret this tomorrow, but it was what she had been wanting for such a long time, maybe just tonight it would be Jenny and Jethro again. And not the Director and her Special Agent. She brought her head closer to his and let their lips meet in a breathtaking kiss. One that both of them had been longing for since the first day they had seen each other in MTAC.  
This was right, this was the way it was supposed to be. So many things still needed to be discussed but for now, this was enough.

They made their way up to her bedroom, scattering clothes all over her house. Every newly exposed inch of their bodies needed to be explored. New scars were traced, and kissed better, they knew the stories behind them would follow later.

Later, everything else could wait. At this time, this moment, they needed each other, more than they would like to admit.

* * *

Later that evening the two of them were lying cuddled up in bed. Jenny broke the serene silence of her bedroom.  
"Next time, we're going to get through an entire dinner." He laughed along with her.  
"I wasn't feeling hungry anyway."  
Their laughing stopped when Jenny's cellphone rang. She untangled herself from his embrace and answered. After as short conversation she hung up again. He knew that look on her face, it was the one he gave her quite often, there was a little annoyance, and something else he never knew quite how to identify. 

"That was Ziva. You were right, it was the Colonel's wife."

"You let Ziva check up on her?"

"No, the brother decided his affair with his sister-in-law wasn't worth all the trouble that was going to follow. He confessed he was covering for her all along." Jenny turned away from him, not in the mood to see him gloating again. His gut was right, again. She hated it when that happened. Always had. Even though she trusted her own instincts quite often, when it came to a case, cold hard facts were the only thing that counted. His fingers traced small circles on his shoulder, and she tried to shake it off. From behind her, she could hear his soft laughing. She turned back again and saw the look on his face.

No matter how hard she tried, the twinkle that appeared in his eyes when he laughed was still irresistible. She wanted to stay angry and annoyed for a little while longer but she just couldn't. Instead, she kissed the smile of his face and mumbled against his lips.

"I hate it when you're right."

* * *

**_And did I complete the dare correctly aserene?_**


End file.
